1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electromagnetic valve which electromagnetically and proportionally controls the pressure of the operational fluid of a hydraulic or pneumatic circuit.
2. Statement of Related Art
According to known electromagnetic valves, even when a constant electric current is supplied to the valve the electromagnetic force is unstable in response to the position of the poppet due to hysteresis generated during travel of the poppet.